


Severus Snape x Reader

by Dragon_Hoards



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Floor Sex, Fluff, Love, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Romance, Sexual Dreaming, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Hoards/pseuds/Dragon_Hoards
Summary: You are a kind-hearted transfer student at Hogwarts, a new Slytherin joining the sixth years. Severus Snape falls in love with you. He tries to deny his feelings for you but finds it way more difficult than he thought. Little does he know that you love him back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

The teachers at Hogwarts were informed that a transfer student was to join the sixth years. It was nothing special about it, only that you had been forced to transfer schools. They, therefore, prepared themselves to handle a difficult student this year to come. Only, you turned out to be nothing of the sort. In fact, you were quite polite and had a kind and tender personality which led to several students wanting to be friends with you. It was almost unbelievable that you were thrown out from your last school. When it came to your performance in class, you were rather average. However, you did great in Care of Magical Creatures. Everyone found it amazing how animals naturally respected and liked you. Because of this, Hagrid became a good friend of yours already at the beginning of the year.

Severus, not really interested in the rumours of the kind-hearted transfer student at first, found himself being quite fond of your looks, actually. So beautiful that you had become a small distraction to him during Potions Class and the meals in the Great Hall. He will never forget the first time he saw you. Quickly stepping in the potions classroom with a stern look on his face, he noticed your kind eyes looking right at him. They were deep enough to lose oneself in, he thought. Your hair looked soft to the touch, your skin lithe, and the small wafts of your scent made him dizzy. Of course, being the professional teacher that he was, he tried to ignore it.

After several classes with you, ignoring you suddenly became difficult. There was something more than just your looks, he was drawn to you. Of all the students he had met, never had he ever wanted to know someone more than you. Unfortunately, you hardly spoke during his classes, or any classes actually, and that made the get-to-know-you-part challenging. What should a poor professor do? He could not talk to you like any other student.

One day, to Severus’ surprise, he got to experience your well-known kindness first handed. You were at Hagrid’s house, helping him with cooking. Severus went there to fetch some missing ingredients for his potions. Upon seeing you in a cute apron and ponytail, he was a little stunned. You and Hagrid were making muffins. The smells of newly baked muffins and coffee were so heart-warming and cosy, he wished he could stay there forever. “Hello, Professor Snape! Was there anything ya wanted?” Hagrid’s voice pulled him back to reality. “Yes, I… seem to be out of leeches to use for my potions. Do you happen to have some?” Severus tried to stop himself from staring at you. It was almost bewitching those eyes of yours, especially now that you had put up your hair. “Of course, sir, I think you’ll find some in that bottle over there,” Hagrid said and pointed towards a big glass bottle at one of the shelves. After retrieving the leaches, Severus was about to go, casting one last look your way. “W-wait. Professor Snape, would you… maybe care for a muffin?” That sweet voice, he had never heard it before, was yours. The dark professor’s eyes widened when he turned around. He saw how you griped at you apron with your small hands and smiled kindly at him. He had trouble answering you at first. How cute could you get? You walked up to him with a muffin in hand and gave it to him. Severus could only accept it, and for the first time in forever, he felt a small blush on his face. “Thank you… miss Y/L/N”, was all he managed to say before quickly walking out the door.

You moved his heart that day, and he had never been the same afterwards. Severus often found himself looking for you at the school grounds between his classes. Just to get a glimpse of you, he went outside more often than ever. He even asked other students about you, coming with lame excuses like “it was his duty as your professor” and “that you were a transfer student not accustomed to the way of things here.” He found out that you were quite popular among the students at Hogwarts. That was naturally, though, seeing how kind and beautiful you were. Students especially talked about your talent for taking care of magical creatures. “I ones saw her pet a small dragon in her lap”, said one of them. “I’ve heard she feeds acromantulas for Hagrid”, said another. Severus felt himself getting a little jealous of all the students that were lucky enough to see you and talk with you. One would think you were a Hufflepuff, but for some reason, the Sorting Hat had put you in Slytherin. Embarrassing to admit, but Severus kind of liked to see you in the green colours of his house, as if you had a small connection to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus had no classes with you today, which made him a bit grumpier than usual. When the evening came he figured he should read a little, maybe get his thoughts on something else. In the library, however, he came upon a familiar figure in between the large shelves. At first, he observed you a little while standing out of your sight. You seemed to have trouble finding a book. In your cute Slytherin uniform, you searched high and low, moving your lips when reading the titles. This was finally an opportunity to talk with you.

The tall professor walked up to you and asked in a rather firm voice “Miss Y/L/N, looking for something particular?” You straighten yourself and showed a smile that literally melted his heart. “Professor Snape!” You looked almost delighted to see him, but he quickly showed the thought away. “Yes, I need a book about duelling spells.” Duelling? He suddenly started to worry. If you were to duel with another student, you could get hurt. He must have looked a little concerned because you started to wave your hands and head saying “Oh! D-do not worry, Professor, I have no intention of hurting anyone. It is just that… Professor Flitwick told me I should look up a few spells, in case one of the magical creatures I am caring for were to attack me.” He breathed out, feeling relieved. Indeed, it was very dangerous to take care of such creatures without knowing how to protect yourself.

He let his eyes search around the library, looking for the best books that would help you. You tilted your head, looking at the professor in deep thought, “Professor Snape?” He suddenly started to move around, picking books on his way. In the end, you had at least ten books in your hands that he had found for you. “I suggest you start with those, miss Y/L/N. You have to be careful… like professor Flitwick probably told you, magical creatures are not always friendly…” he said. Severus noticed how you struggled to hold your books up, but still raised your head up from the tower and smiled. Again, he was lucky enough to see that beautiful smile of yours. A cute laugh escaped your mouth as you thanked him. “Thank you, Professor Snape! You have been so helpful, is there anything I can do for you?” That kindness. Those innocent eyes never cease to avert from his dark ones. God must have put a lot of love in creating you, he thought. “Be careful. You can do that for me.” Severus said before leaving the library, totally forgetting why he even was there.

A week from that day, you had come to Severus’ office during a break. A small knock on the door interrupting his work, he prepared himself to scold another student. “Miss… Y/L/N.” His voice revealed how soft he was when it came to you. You stood in the corridor with a small present in hand and looked up at him. You seemed to have some flour on your robe and some chocolate on your fingertips. “Good afternoon, Professor Snape. I am sorry to disturb you, it is just… I felt bad for not thanking you properly for helping me, sir. So… If you do not mind, I made some biscuits for you.” Your cheeks flushed red and your voice was slightly trembling. Severus could only stare at your cuteness. He swallowed, how did you always managed to make him so flustered? “Oh… Thank you.” You placed the neatly wrapped biscuits in his hand and ran down the corridor.

He took the precious bakery to his desk. Looking at it for a while. He felt his face turning red, he could not stop smiling. Did you bake these while thinking of him? You even went through the trouble of wrapping them in a gift. Slowly he reached for a biscuit and took a small bite. Closing his eyes. The soft but crispy bakery melted on his tongue. A sweet taste exploded in his mouth, and he felt his heartbeat rise a little. It was as if each bite was filled with happiness. How stupid he must have looked, smiling like a fool while eating biscuits made by a girl.

You were on his mind all the time. It was like he had drunken an amortentia potion. He felt his heart speed up by the mere sight of you. Your hair slightly flowing in the wind, your smiles and laughter that touched his very heart, and your eyes ever so often staring at him. He loved you. A student much younger than himself, a person he most likely never would have a chance with. Why did he always want the impossible? Why was it so difficult to control his feelings? Sometimes, he had even let himself believe that your kind personality would accept him, but it would be horrible to do that to you. You deserved someone better than him, someone good and caring.


	3. Chapter 3

It was always tough to hide his feelings for you, but today, it was especially difficult. Severus had to go to the forest to gather some ingredients. He heard from Hagrid that you were also there. “Say hello to Y/F/N if ya see her”, he had told him. Ignoring the irritation that Hagrid used your first name, he was happy to get an opportunity to meet you again. He was a little worried for you though, the forest was a dangerous place after all. Before he knew it, he was looking for you. Walking around a little, he heard a familiar laugh. He felt himself being dragged towards that cute laugh. When reaching a river, he finally saw you.

You were bathing a troll in the river it seemed. Steering a big scrub with your wand, you soaped the massive being in and washed its fur thoroughly. You were having some trouble because the troll moved a lot in the water. You were smiling like usual and laughed ever so often when the troll tried to grab the scrub. Your hair was a little wet, and your eyes glittered in the sunlight. You were so beautiful, he thought.

Severus wanted to help you, so he left his ingredients by the three and called out to you, “miss Y/L/N! Do you need some help?” You ruffled your hair and smiled at him. “Professor Snape? It is you! It would be really helpful. He really hates to bath, but professor Dumbledore needs him clean when he guards.” Just as you had finished your sentence the troll splashed you with a wave of water. You slipped and fell in the river. Severus ran towards you, fearing you were hurt. He took hold of your arm and quickly lifted you up from the water. You were unexpectedly light, he thought. His hand was completely wrapped around your arm, making him aware of how small and cute you were.

Holding his black robe, you tried to find your balance on the slippery rocks underneath. Your clothes and hair were drenched. Your white shirt stuck to your skin and had become almost see-through. Being so close to you, Severus felt his cheeks redden at your sudden revealing appearance. You laughed, apparently oblivious to what he could see, “thank you, Professor. Clumsy me…” You wore a light blue bra, and Severus tried his best to look away, but his eyes practically moved on their own. He shook his head and took off his robe, wrapping it around your body. “What part of being careful did you not understand? Here… cover yourself”, he said while fighting to keep a professional look on his face. “Oh… Waaah!” You looked down at yourself and let out a small scream.

You kept his robe tightly around your body and allowed the troll to leave the river. You sat down on a stone and looked at your feet. Severus sat on another stone. He swore he could see you blushing to your ears. His heart fluttered, recalling what just happened. Now, that you were silently sitting together, he began to feel a little uneasy. He finally had an opportunity to properly talk to you, but it was hard to even utter a word. When exactly was the last time he started a conversation with a girl? He looked around, desperately trying to think of a topic. “Trolls, hmm? You are gifted at caring for magical creatures, I give you that”, he said, hiding the tremble in his voice. “Really? I do not think I am particularly gifted, I just… love to make them happy”, you said looking at the big troll mumbling to himself. He admired you. Your kindness was so natural. It warmed his heart.

“Do you have a lot of pets at home?” The professor pictured you with a whole bunch of different pets, and, like Hagrid, you probably gave them cute names like Fluffy and Puff. “I have a few, yes. Only not inside the house. My father hates animals, so…” You looked a little sad upon mentioning your father. Great, he managed to make you sad, he thought. Before he could say any more, you changed the subject, “so… why are you here in the forest, Professor?” “I was gathering some ingredients. Being Potion Master requires a great deal of work, including regularly refilling the storage with ingredients and potions.” He felt like he was bragging. Foolish, utterly foolish. A small smile had reappeared on your face, “it must be, you always seem to be working. I often see the other teachers at Hogsmeade, but I have never encountered you. I… do not know if I can ask you this, but… what do you do in your spare time, Professor?” Severus' heart was out of control. Not only did your question indicate that you have been thinking about him, but you actually wanted to know more about him. He fell silent for a minute. You started to desperately wave your hands, saying “you do not have to answer! I was just curious-“ “Books” you were interrupted by the professor’s kind voice. “I usually read books in my spare time.” You smiled at him. Oh, how he loved that smile of yours.

Severus stood up and lifted his bag with ingredients. A bit awkwardly he tried to avoid eye contact, simply looking at the sparkling water in the river. “I have to go. Be careful on your way back, miss Y/L/N. You can give back the robe… when you are dry”, he said. You could only let out a small thanks and goodbye before the dark professor walked away. He smiled all the way back to the school. Foolish. How foolish he felt, that a smile and a few words from this girl made him so happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus looked at the clock for the twentieth time. It was still only three a.m. He just could not fall asleep. His heart was beating like crazy, unable to relax, all he could do was shift his position again and again. This was all your fault. The day after he had talked to you by the river, Severus found a present on his office desk. The present rested on top of his robe, which was cleaned and perfectly folded. A small handwritten note was attached, “Thank you, Professor Snape. I hope you have not yet read this one. From Y/F/N.” The sound of his rapid heartbeat seemed to echo in the silent office. Severus slowly picked up the present and opened it. It was a book, leather bound and embellished with a golden pattern. He carefully turned to the first page and read the title, “In Apprenticeship with Ancient Dragons.” Certainly, he had never even heard of the book before, which made the title so much more captivating. He let his fingertips stroke the cover of the book as if to check its authenticity. He scrutinized it, he took a look at his robe too, but nothing showed that it was a prank. You had genuinely and kindly given him another gift.

Severus read the book until late in the evening. He wanted to stop and save a few chapters till later, but he also wanted to finish it and talk to you about it. The book was so interesting and well written. Actually, it was far better than any of the books he had read about dragons. When there were only a few chapters left, he forced himself to go to sleep. It was unprofessional to let himself get carried away so easily, he told himself. Only, when in bed, it suddenly came to his realization, what you had done. You had given him a book because he said he liked to read books. And you had prudently chosen a book that you thought he had never read before. You had thought of him sincerely, and that was more than anyone had done for him in a long time. He wanted to do something back to you. He wanted to see you. Now, futilely trying to sleep, his smile just would not go away.

The next day he had dark bags under his eyes. The poor students that found him scary, were today terrified upon seeing his appearance. Close to no sleep also caused his grumpiness and sarcastic speaking to worsen. In other words, the dreadful Potions Master was true to his reputation. With each hour his eyelids became heavier, but he managed to endure the day. He endured because he knew he would see you in his Potions Class today. He had even bought a gift for you during lunch, which he had found unbelievably difficult to choose. He feared it would look too suspicious to buy you flowers or sweets. Clothes too, but that did not stop him from looking at them and picturing you. It had to be something not too flashy, but something cute. Cute like you. In the end, he bought a hairpin with a daisy on it.

Then the final Potions Class of the day started, and Severus was feeling rather nervous. Just seeing you walk in the classroom, was enough to make him regret his buying you that hairpin. Maybe he should have bought something less embarrassing, like a scarf? He began, “Every student, sit down and pay attention!” During the class, he walked around and observed the students mix their potions. It was a difficult potion, so several students failed at making it correctly. It was rather cute watching you evaluate the different ingredients. He loved how you bit down on your lip when dropping the ingredient in the cauldron as if saying “please, do not explode.” He hated how some male students were trying to help you, “Y/F/N, remember to stir until it turns the colour red. Want me to do it for you?” He found it difficult not to roll his eyes right there and then.

The class was about to end, and all the students hurried to exit the eerie potions classroom. “Miss Y/L/N, may I have a word with you?” Severus said a bit stricter than he had intended. The others looked at her, they had pity in their eyes. You nodded and waited for everyone to go. The door closed, and you were alone with the dark professor. “What did you want to talk to me about, Professor Snape?” you said and tightened the grip around your books. You looked a little nervous. Did he sound scary? He cleared his throat and tried to speak kindlier, “I… just wanted to thank you for the book… you gave me.” He let his fingers move across the surface of his desk, reluctant to look you in the eyes he continued, “I felt it was necessary to… buy you something in return. So, I… did.” He finally looked at you. You looked a little confused but kept your beautiful eyes focused on him. He took out the hairpin from his drawer and handed it to you, with a faint smile on his face. A surprised smile appeared on your face as you accepted it, “Wow… It- it is beautiful! Professor, you did not have to, really… I love it, thank you.” Severus truly treasured these moments with you. He gave you permission to go and looked how you happily exited the classroom with the hairpin in hand.

The next day, however, Severus found himself in a difficult situation. He was sitting by the professor’s table during lunch in the Great Hall. It was perfectly normal until you showed up. There you walked, with the very hairpin he gave you, perfectly placed in your hair. Great, now he could never look at daisies without thinking of you, he thought. Your fellow Slytherin students commented on how cute it was, and you would smile and laugh a little in response, while slightly blushing. Severus felt a small happiness bubble within him at the thought of you wearing something he had given you. He watched you sit by the long table before him and eat with your friends. While they loudly talked and gossiped in between them, you suddenly raised your head and looked right at him. Your eyes were locked for a while before you pointed at your hairpin and moved your lips into a “thank you, again.” That was the last drop. Severus felt his cheeks blush bright red at your cute behaviour.

“Professor Snape? Are you all right? You look a little… red”, asked Madam Hooch, who sat beside him, slightly worried. He cleared his throat and forced himself to look away from you, “Yes… It is probably just the warm food… Excuse me for a moment.” He walked away from the professor’s table and out of the Great Hall. He hurried to find a place where he could be alone. A place he could calm down a little. It was all too much. He loved you so much. Seeing you, but never getting to touch you or confess to you, it was unbearable. He stopped in the empty hallway, leaning against the cold stone wall. In an attempt to hide his smile and blushing face, he covered his mouth with his hand. What should he do?


	5. Chapter 5

The day did not become any easier for Severus. Wherever he saw you, you seemed to shine. For example, in the Courtyard, he came upon you caring for a cat. He was not entirely sure if it was yours or if you had just met, but it was a peaceful sight, how you sat by the fountain with the cat in your lap. Its eyes were closed and seemed to really enjoy your petting it behind the ears. You laughed a little when it bumped its head against you. “You like that? Hehe”, you said and petted it some more. The professor looked at you from a distance, slightly blushing. He felt like a creep, but it was impossible to take his eyes off you, especially when you were this sweet. To his relief, he had no classes with you today. Seeing you up close in his class or speaking to you, would simply be too much for him. Too painful not to hug you, not to kiss you right there and then. You seemed to have soft lips. How would they feel pressed against his? How would they taste? The professor wondered as he glanced your way.

The evening came upon Hogwarts, and the professors returned to their private quarters. An exhausted Severus was again tossing and turning in his bed because of you. One moment, he was resting his head on the pillow with his eyes closed, and then he suddenly found himself in the Potions Classroom. It felt normal at first. Instructing the students and watch them making their potions. But later, things started to be abnormal. The classroom became empty, causing the professor to bewilderedly look around. He saw you sitting on one of the tables. You looked different, somehow. You licked your lips and looked at him, squeezed your thighs together and said, “Professor Snape… You wanted to speak with me?” He stared at you, he swallowed. This had to be a dream.

You slowly slid down from the table and made your way towards him, saying “Professor? Is everything okay?” Severus was speechless but had his eyes on you the whole time. On your way to him, you unbuttoned your shirt and revealed the light blue bra he remembered you wearing that day by the river. Slowly, your hand made its way down from your neck to the cleft between your breasts, as if persuading him. “Professor… Do you want… me?” You almost whispered the words to him. Severus felt hot, his heartbeat was loud and rapid. Without answering your question, he quickly closed the distance between you and captured your lips with his. You kissed him back, and parted your lips a little, allowing him to stick his tongue inside your mouth. He grabbed your hair, pulling your head slightly back, and let his tongue explore you rather passionately. You made small moans, which turned him on even more. His hands then found your breasts, and, with haste, he let his fingers embrace them firmly. Massaging them in his hands, he sneaked his leg in between yours. The classroom was filled with the sounds of wet kissing and heavy breaths.

His hard cock was pressed against his trousers, he inevitably started to grind against your thigh. Your kiss broke and while staring into his eyes, your hand gripped around his arousal. “Haah… Y/F/N…” Your name escaped his mouth as you stroked him through the fabric. Severus bucked his hips against your touch, he was close. Severus burrowed his head into your neck and kissed your soft skin, as his trousers became wet with precum. He caressed your body with his big hands, repeatedly whispering your name. “Y/F/N… Y/F/N…” Your strokes accelerated, and the dark professor tightened his grip around you as if warning you what was going to happen. “Hah!” the professor’s moan echoed in the empty Potions Classroom as he came.

It was at this moment, Severus woke up in his private quarters again. He sat up in his bed, sweaty and breathing heavily. He quickly lifted the covers and looked in his trousers. They were soaked with thick cum. Now, he was definitively in trouble. What have you done to him? Severus found himself at a loss, how on earth would he be able to meet with you now? He felt disgusting, ashamed. You… You were his student. An innocent and kind student. To think he had such filthy thoughts of you. To think he wanted you so much, that he dreamt of you doing those things. He felt too ashamed to even look you in the eye. This day, he, therefore, evaded meeting you at all.

When the night came again, Severus hesitated to go to bed. It had come to his understanding that avoiding you was maybe a bad idea. Now, he would probably dream about you more, considering how much he desired to see you. Frustrated, he walked in the Dungeons. The corridors were dark and silent until he heard rapid footsteps. Lumos revealed two Slytherin students, they ran towards him when they saw the dark, tall professor. “Professor! Professor Snape, we need your help!” one of them shouted. “Thank God we found you…” said the other with a frightened face. “Running and shouting in the middle of the night, I could take house points for this”, said the professor while looking down at them. He waited for their explanation. “It… it is Y/F/N. We found her on the floor in the common room. She won’t wake up or move or anything! We- we didn’t know what to do, but to fetch you, sir.” Upon hearing your name, Severus froze. His face turned serious, making the poor students even more terrified. “Show me”, the professor said and started to walk before they had a chance to answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus practically ran to the Slytherin common room. The two students opened the door for him and pointed at your figure lying by the stairs. Severus’ eyes turned a darker shade of black upon seeing your small body on the floor in the dimly lit room. Bare feet and in nothing but your pyjamas, you looked cold and fragile. He blamed himself. If only he had not ignored you this day, maybe he would have noticed something, or even stopped this from happening. Falling down to his knees he searched for your pulse. His hands trembled, remembering how he found Lily dead on the floor. He did not breath until he sensed a small pulsation under his fingertips. Hope was not over yet, he told himself. He dismissed the students staring at you two with an annoyed nod towards their chambers. In one quick movement, he lifted your body off the ground and looked at your pale face and closed eyes. “Everything will be fine, I promise”, he whispered.

Severus carried you to his office and carefully placed you in his armchair. He took a good look at you, recognizing the death-like slumber caused by Draught of Living Death. He started to search for the ingredients he needed to wake you up. Swiftly putting it together in a cauldron, he repeatedly looked over at you. At your pyjamas hanging sloppily around your body, making your figure more perceptible, and at your small hands resting beside your thighs. You were truly beautiful. Carrying you here was the nearest you two had ever been, leaving him more touch starved than ever.

After some time, he finished the Wiggenweld Potion. He was about to simply pour the potion in your mouth until he saw your perfectly formed lips. His eyes shifted from the potion and back to your face, arguing with himself how to give it to you. Now was maybe his only chance to feel your lips upon his. He swallowed and closed his eyes, “please forgive me for this, Y/F/N.” He brought some of the potion to his lips, and then turned to you, gradually closing the distance until his lips touched yours. The professor kissed you gently, more like a lengthier peck, but his grip on the armchair proved how much he held himself back. Gripping tight enough to make his fists white, he made sure you got the potion. The kiss tasted mostly of the potion, but he could still taste a little bit of you. A slight sweetness. Suddenly you twitched your fingers, and he unwillingly broke the kiss. A small wave of panic washed over him as to see you waking up so close to his face, so he gave you more space.

While he desperately tried to calm his fast beating heart, you opened your eyes. “…Mmm… Where… am I?” your voice sounded weak, but oh how glad he was to hear it again. “Miss Y/L/N… You are in my office. You had drunk Draught of Living Death, but everything is okay now, I made you a cure”, his voice was sincere, revealing his wish for your wellbeing. You looked around, and then at yourself. Your cheeks then blushed red and your eyes widened. Quickly you straighten your pyjamas and did your hair a bit more presentable. “Professor! I- erm… How did you know I had drunk-…? Of course, a Potion Master would know”, you said that last part under your breath. The professor smiled a little at your frustration but tried to remain serious. “What am I saying? Thank you, Professor Snape.” You smiled faintly at him, but there was fear in your deep eyes.

He stood up, afraid he was imposing himself on you. “Do you remember what happened? How were you to drink the potion?” While speaking, the professor turned away from you, hiding his worrisome look. “I… The girls at my room…” your voice shivered. Severus glanced your way, saw how you raised your knees to touch your chest and wrapped your arms around them. “They held me down, forced me to drink a clear coloured potion. I tried to walk down to the common room and ask for help, but I was so… tired.” Severus clenched his fists and teeth. His blood started to boil with anger. Anger for you. He imagined how horrible it must have felt. You must have been scared, confused and not to mention alone. He finally turned to face you. You held tightly around your knees, a few tears had started to form in your eyes, but you were still smiling at him. You were hiding your pain, and it broke Severus’ heart to see you that way. He took off his robe and packed you in where you sat. He then gently pushed your hair behind your ear, and said almost kindly, “stay here, I will take care of it. Do not worry, miss Y/L/N.” The dark, tall man walked out with quick steps. He had to speak with Dumbledore about this.

To Severus’ disappointment, the girls only got detention and lost house points. Mostly because they admitted the crime quickly when they saw the dreadful professor Snape glaring at them. It seemed the girls did it because they hated all the attention and love you got from everyone. Jealousy made them want to scare you a little, but the potion they bought was a little stronger than they expected. Since they were oblivious to the danger of their actions, Dumbledore chose not to expel them. Severus’ though, promised to give them a hard time during detention, assuring that they would never try to harm you again. After a heavy scolding, the girls were allowed to go back to sleep, and you were to stay at Severus’ office until a new room could be given to you in the morning.

Now that the professor had let out some steam and calmed down, it came to his realization what Dumbledore had said. You were to stay at his office, for the entire night. Despite the minor angry outburst from seeing you hurt, a smile again started to form on his face. He was happy that Dumbledore entrusted you to him, but even more so that he now had an excuse to stay with you. On his way to the office, he recalled the sensual dream from the other day but snappishly shoved the thought away. This was not appropriate, or the right time, he scolded himself. In the office, you were still awake. He felt his heart skip a beat seeing how you tightly kept his robe around your body. What was this power you had over him? He thought, before entering the office. You smiled when you saw him, making this poor professor even more flustered, “Professor Snape, your back!” Instantly averting his gaze from you he tried to calm his heart. “Yes… The girls are taken care off. You can sleep here tonight”, he said as he walked to sit behind his desk. Silence swallowed all possible conversations, and Severus shyly picked up a book to read a little. It was, of course, impossible to concentrate when you sat there with him. He stole glimpses of you for each sentence he managed to read. The robe covering your small body, your hair a bit messier than usual, and your eyes looking around you. His heartbeat rose every minute at this cuteness of yours.

“Professor… How did you give me the potion?” His heartbeat was now out of control. Did you know? He looked up from his book, speechless. “It felt like… I was woken up by a kiss”, you said slightly embarrassed but looked right at him. He had to lie, but it was so difficult when your eyes seemed to look through his very soul. “…That is because… I did kiss you.” Not believing his own words, he desperately observed your reaction. Your cheeks reddened scarlet, and you tried to hide them with your small hands. “You are so unfair, professor! Why- why is it that you always seem to make me feel like this? My heart cannot take it anymore!” Severus could not believe the words coming from your mouth. Your talking was slightly muffled by your hands, but he could still hear every word. “I… I love… you”, you said while glittering tears slowly made their way down your face. His book dropped to the floor with a loud thud. What?


	7. Chapter 7

Severus was shocked. Had he heard right? Or did his ears simply play a trick on him? He was utterly confused and found himself almost gaping at you. No, he should not jump to conclusions, he thought, and quickly closed his mouth. You, however, suddenly rose from your seat. Your head was lowered and thus your small teardrops fell to the floor. “My apologies, Professor. I- I just had to tell you how I feel, I-“ the words sounded strangled. With one last look at him, you started to run towards the door. Severus, still speechless, automatically reached out for you. Stumbling on his way, he caught your arm and stopped you from opening the door. Did you just confess to him? He had to say something, but what? What should he do? His thoughts went crazy. He thought it was impossible that you had developed feelings for him, but still oh how he wanted to believe you. You turned around, your gaze falling at the firm grip he had around your hand and then at his determined eyes. Severus was still silent, only the sound of your breaths filled the office.

He dragged you closer, and with his other arm, pulled your whole body into a hug. He took a few seconds, adoring how you perfectly fitted in his arms. Your beautiful face resting against his chest, and the sweet smell of your hair. He then reluctantly let you go, saying “do not cry. I hate to see you cry… miss Y/L/N.” Severus looked at you, deep into your eyes. “You are the one who is unfair… Confusing me so and moving my heart the way you do”, he said while carefully wiping away a few of your tears with his thumb. Your mouth slightly opened, “do you mean, you like-?” you started when Severus, slightly embarrassed, covered your mouth with his hand. He shook his head a little, saying “that is all I can say, for now, miss Y/L/N.” You smiled again, so sweetly that Severus had trouble not to kiss you right there and then.

The professor slowly removed his hand, your soft lips grazed against his skin. He stepped back and said “you were to stay here, so please, erm… do not leave…” You seated yourself in the armchair again and after a few moments, fell asleep. Severus was leaning back in his chair by the office desk, gazing at you. Even though he looked rather solemn, the professor was overwhelmed with happiness. He blushed thinking back at your words, he smiled a little remembering how you felt like in his arms. You were so tender, so soft, so loving. He must have looked like a creep, smiling stupidly while yearning for you, his student.

The following days were embarrassing, as to Severus remembering every word he had said to you. He had not confessed his feelings to you directly, but it was close enough. You had started a sort of relationship that night, or at least admitted there was something more between you. Severus sometimes believed it all was a dream, but the looks you exchanged said otherwise. Every day, you would steal glances at each other. The professor had even started to give faint smiles back, whenever you smiled so sweetly to him. No words were spoken between you, only your eyes seemed to communicate how much you were craving for one another.

It was worst during Potions Class. After that night, you had purposely started to take the seat closest to him. He could smell your sweetness, closely observe your soft hair and beautiful skin. He would hear every word you uttered, even the small cute whispers with your friends beside you. “You really seem to like that hairpin of yours, Y/F/N, was it a gift?” had someone asked. “Someone very special gave it to me”, you said and glanced carefully at the professor. Small things like this, caused Severus to walk more often around the classroom and away from your dangerous play. He had to distract himself, or else your voice would resonance in his mind, “someone very special, I love you, Professor Snape…” You were the warm sun, melting his heart, but his insecurities and the gap between you were the clouds darkening the sky. Oh, how he wished those clouds would go away, so he could fully appreciate and bath in your beautiful sunlight.

Despite your special relationship, he knew so little of you. Who were your family? Why were you forced to transfer to this school? How was your life at your previous school? Did you have a boyfriend? They were questions that darkened the shade of the clouds between you. It bothered him so much, he decided to ask Dumbledore. Surely, he would know about you. “Why exactly was miss Y/L/N forced to transfer schools? I have to admit, I find it difficult to believe she was rebellious or misbehaving…” he had asked rather carefully, not to give away his interest in you. The headmaster had sighed at the question and explained “… I am afraid I cannot tell you that, Professor Snape.” The dark professor sent him a faint glare, feeling suspicious and angry, “why? Am I not obligated to know my students, if not, how can I direct them on the right path?” “Do not misunderstand, professor. You have every right to know, only… this time it is slightly complicated. You see, miss Y/L/N has asked me not to tell you or anyone else.” Severus felt a small sting in his heart, “she… Well, if you agree with her decision… there is nothing I can do.” He was about to leave after that, when Dumbledore spoke to his back, “If you are patient, I believe she might tell you herself, Professor Snape. I have heard that she… deeply respects you in particular.”

Severus smiled at the last comment, but it was annoying that he still had no information. What on earth happened? He needed to be patient, and he was. The summer came, and your sixth year was about to end. During the last dinner in the Great Hall before the summer, you received a letter. This was special because Severus had never seen you gotten any post for the whole year, but on this day, a dark owl flew to your table and neatly placed a letter in your hands. He observed you, and to his surprise, your smile left you and your eyes darkened upon reading who it was from. Without hesitation you stood up from your seat and walked outside. He was worried. Not able to bear it any longer, he decided to follow.

You sat outside on the green grass under a tree. You were whimpering, sad tears made your face glitter in the sunlight. He rushed to your side, but you did not greet him. He sat down beside you, but your face remained buried in your knees and your arms wrapped around your legs. “…miss Y/L/N…” No answer, only your silent crying. “…Y/F/N”, he said, a little afraid that using your first name would only anger you. You then slowly raised your head and looked at him. You tried to smile, but your eyes were filled with sadness, making Severus unable to stop his hands from reaching the top of your head. He tried to soothe you by letting his fingers gently move through your soft hair. “What is wrong?” he asked. You reluctantly reached out for the opened letter beside you and handed it to him, “it is from my father…”

Severus accepted it and started to read. The paper looked expensive and the handwriting was dazzling, perfect letters, not a single mistake. If he did not know it was from your father, he would have thought it was a business letter. “Y/F/N Y/L/N, your sixth year has reached its end, hereby, I write to you. I had hoped that this time I would write you a congratulation, but upon receiving your grades and marks for the year, that will not happen. I am utterly disappointed in you. I have also been informed of your work caring for magical creatures. I thought you were well aware of my disapproval on that matter, still, you seem to have dedicated your precious school year for those creatures. Thereof, I have concluded you are in need of a more severe punishment than your last one. This summer, do not bother to come home. I suggest you use the time to reflect on your flaws. Next year, if I do not see perfect results, I will disown you. Sincerely, your father.” The professor felt angry. Who was this man?

He looked at you, waiting for you to explain. No, there was no explanation needed, this man was a horrible father. No letters for a whole year, no meetings either, seeing that you spent the Christmas at Hogwarts, and then at the last day, he denies you from coming home and threatens to disown you? “Y/F/N…-” he began, but he did not know what to say. You took the letter from his hands and looked upon it one more time. Tears ruined the perfectly written letters as the ink became dimmer and your hands shook a little. “I have nowhere to go…” you said weakly and wiped away a few tears from your small cheeks, “…but that is not the worst… It hurts because I have never made him proud. I have always been a disappointment to him… Why do I continue to disappoint? Why can I not become better, smarter, greater so that he would say my name without disgust and shame in his voice?” It pained him to hear you loathing yourself like that. Anger boiled inside him. He abruptly took the paper and crumbled it with his hands, “do not say that! You… you are perfect, and if your father cannot see that, then he is stupid!” He was surprised by his own words. All the built up worries and thoughts of you kind of spilt out of him.

You turned away, hiding your face. Had his words made you angry? Sadder? He was about to apologize when he heard a small giggling. Suddenly you raised your head and laughed sweetly while covering your mouth with your hand. “Hehe… I have never seen anyone so angry on my behalf before.” The professor blushed at your words, embarrassed by his sudden outburst. Your tears had stopped, and you smiled at him, “Thank you… Severus.” Severus. His heart jumped a beat. He found himself liking the way you said his name in that sweet voice. “Erm… If you have nowhere else to go this summer... you could always stay… at my place. That is, of course, if you want to?” He did not dare look at you. “Really? Are… are you sure?” Your voice sounded happy, and when he turned his gaze at you, he saw how your eyes sparkled. “Yes. Yes, I have an extra bedroom… erm, and… besides, upon hearing your situation, any professor would find it naturally… to help you.” He blushed and stuttered in his talking. Stupid, he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus was eating dinner at home. It was finally summer vacation and there were no more children causing potions to explode or any tests to correct. Usually, he would be rather relaxed, but this summer, you were here. It was actually quite nice to have someone to eat with, but aside from that, he was a mess. It was so surreal seeing you in front of him, in his house, wearing casual clothing. He was nervous and shy, even feeling a little sick. So many thoughts went through his head. What if you hated the house, found it too cold and not to your liking at all? He had heard someone say that his house looked like nobody lived there, like an unpleasant warehouse or an abandoned house. He looked around and the place suddenly felt way messier than he had remembered. Books on the floor and in chairs, potions and ingredients, dust, and papers. You were so quiet, which only increased the tension between you. Were you scared? Was he making you nervous?

His thoughts stopped upon hearing you let out a small chuckle, “I am suddenly feeling very nervous, I guess there is something else to be with you alone here than at school.” He smiled at you, trying to reassure you, “well, maybe we could talk about something?” You then nodded and looked around the house, “you have so many books, have you read them all?” “There might be a few books I have yet to read. If you… erm… want to read some of them, you can.” Severus hesitantly pointed towards one of the shelves, “I do have a few books about magical creatures and animals over there… If you are interested?”

The evening, therefore, ended with you both reading. You sat cross-legged on the floor with at least ten books around you. While you read, he could see your eyes sparkle. He felt warm and happy. Actually, with you here, his place almost felt… cosy. The professor smiled at himself, never had he ever used the word ‘cosy’. For a moment he thought he could be happy like this. Reading with you, eating with you, talking with you, forgetting the fact that he was merely your professor and you his student. If only this moment could last forever. If only you could be with him forever. “Professor Snape?” You looked up from your book and right at him, “thank you. Thank you for letting me stay here.” Your voice was low and determent, he could sense how thankful you were. “You are welcome, miss Y/L/N”, feeling a small boost of courage the professor added “you know… since you are at my house… you can call me Severus.” You smiled brightly, “then… Severus, you have to call me Y/F/N.” Again, if only this moment could last forever, he thought.

The next morning was hot and Severus was sound asleep in his bed. He had miraculously managed to sleep even though he knew you were sleeping under the same roof. Suddenly, he felt a small pressure on his chest. He tried to simply brush it off with his hand, but the pressure only hardened. “…Severus... Severus!” His eyes shot up at the sound of his name. You stood over him, your hands carefully nudging his chest, “Severus, I am sorry, but someone is at the door.” He smiled a little, hearing your voice first thing in the morning was a blessing. You still wore your pyjamas and even though you had just woken up, your hair was beautiful… Someone at the door?! He quickly stood up. “Wha-…? I did not think about that. Erm… Y/F/N, you should probably hide… just in case.” Panicked, he desperately looked around the room, took your arm and pushed you towards his bed, “hide under the covers. Quickly!” He then walked to the door, were the knocking still continued. He recognised the knocking, it was of a cane. Meaning, this could be no other but Lucius Malfoy. The professor sighed a little but opened the door.

“Took you long enough. Good morning, Severus.” Lucius was dressed in his usual fine clothing and looked, as always, pleased with himself. He just stepped inside, not seeming to care that Severus was still not dressed for visitors. “How is my old friend?” he asked while Severus closed the door behind him. “I assume this visit means you need my help, Lucius, so let us skip the small talk, shall we?” The professor spoke plainly. “Ahh, you know me too well”, said Lucius while walking gracefully around the room, his pale blond hair reflecting the sun. “I am in need of a potion…” he started. He looked out the window, but Severus noticed how his eyes took a darker shade. “A… Love Potion. I fear… Narcissa has driven further away. That distance has appeared between us, that I am not good enough for her. A Love Potion could increase her love for me, it could make her happier with me. I do not expect you to understand Severus, but you do know how much I love her.” Severus understood completely. He wanted you to love him as much as he loved you, and using a Love Potion, would truly make things easier. If this was before he had met you, he would perhaps have given Lucius the potion, but now he could see the wrongness in it. He sighed a little, “no. I do understand and therefore would advise you not to use a Love Potion. It would be unreal, and that would hurt even more. Have patient, Lucius. I am sure Narcissa will grow closer to you with some time.” He gave an honest answer, even surprising himself. Lucius seemed to be deep in thought.

“Hmmm, are you really Severus Snape? Well… You do have a point. It would feel fraudulent…” he said and sat down on a chair. He hanged a little with his head, for once Lucius actually seemed quite resigned. “Have patience, you say… Has that ever worked out for you Severus?” It was mean of him to ask that, Lucius knew all too well about Severus’ unluckiness with love. Still, the question did not hurt as much as the professor thought it would. The sad and cruel reality of Lily, for some reason, felt less hurtful. Instead of her, you came to his mind. You had indeed grown closer to each other, and with time, Severus had once again felt love. “Yes. In some way… waiting has worked out for me…” Lucius looked straight at him, curiosity in his eyes. “Hmm? What are you saying? Is there a new… love in your life, my old friend?” He was now standing again, practically leaning in as if to listen to a secret. “…There is a… possibility.” The poor professor knew you could hear everything, and it made his cheeks grew warm. “Enough. Leave Lucius, I have not eaten any breakfast, I am not myself right now”, Severus almost pushed him through the door. Lucius’ curiosity was still burning in his eyes, but he let it go and left the house.

“Y/F/N, he is gone.” The professor looked at your form under the covers. Carefully you sneaked your head out from the covers and looked around. Now that he was awake, it came to his realization what he actually saw. You lied in his bed, wearing nothing but your pyjamas, which indeed was the cutest pyjamas he had seen. He swallowed, this was too much for him. He felt a knot in his stomach, an urge to simply climb on top of you. Kiss you and caress that beautiful body of yours. He shook his head, “I will make breakfast. Erm, we both should probably… get better dressed.” Your cheeks turned red when you realized what you were wearing, and scarlet when you looked at him. Observing your reaction, the professor wanted to assume you were thinking the same as him, but he did not allow himself to do so. He did at least hope you meant what you said that evening at Hogwarts. Of course, it had often crossed his mind to use legilimency on you, and all his questions could be answered. Yet again, he was afraid of what he would find out. He was afraid that it was all a lie, that you may hate him, that you were using him. He was afraid of another heartbreak, and that… that would kill him.


	9. Chapter 9

The summer vacation was in full bloom, and the hot weather had forced Severus to open the windows in his house. It was a little nice though, feeling the wind and the smell of the flowers and trees from outside. However, instead of relaxing in his favourite chair this summer, he was teaching a student. Usually, he would have hated it, but with you, he oddly enough had nothing against it. Seeing you smile as he made you understand new spells or potion making, felt a thousand times better than any relaxing chairs. Severus had offered to help you study in order to improve your grades and marks. The alarming letter from your father had indeed made Severus worry, and he hoped that these extra lessons would help you with that case. At least, that was what the professor told himself when you two sat alone in his house, drinking tea, and spending the summer together.

You were so beautiful in the sun. The smell of your hair was stronger because of the light breeze coming through the window. Your eye colour was clearer and your skin more radiant with the bright sunlight hitting your skin. Suddenly you laid down your pencil and said “Severus, I cannot thank you enough for doing this for me. If I can become a better witch maybe I can help my father.” He cocked his head a little upon hearing the word help. Why would you want to help your father, he who was so cruel? “Help him?” he asked a little confused. You nodded, there was a determinate look in your eyes as you continued, “my father was not always this bad. You see… after my mother left us, he was convinced that she would come back if he improved himself. Therefore, he became the principal of the wizarding school I used to go to and a Minister for Magic. I hardly saw him, and when I did he was exhausted and tired. When my mother was not coming back, he put the blame on me. I was not good enough. In fact, the expulsion was his punishment for me not improving. He is destroying himself and the family, I need to help him. I want to help him, make his life less miserable somehow. I know it sounds stupid, but if I can make him proud maybe he will think less about mom and stay happy.”

Severus listened to you. Hearing you talk about your wish to help your father, made him fall in love all over again. Your kindness was nothing like he had seen before, you had genuine goodness and courage, and it made him restore a little faith in humanity as well. “No, it is not stupid, I believe you can do it, Y/F/N”, he said, infected by your passion. You looked at him and smiled, and like this time seemed to stop for a moment. The professor felt himself getting lost in those deep eyes of yours. Without knowing it he started to close the distance between you. He yearned to kiss you, to feel you up close. It may have been his imagination, but it looked like you moved to get closer too. You opened your mouth to say something but shut it again. That alone made him swallow. His inner voice told him to stop, but oh how he wanted to kiss you.

Close enough to feel your breath on his, a loud knocking sound came from the door. Severus quickly stood up from his chair. Annoyed, he looked at the door, hearing the knocking again and a voice saying “Severus, it is Dumbledore, could I please have a minute?” He looked at you again, “Dumbledore knows you are here, so you do not need to hide.” Before opening the door, the professor tried to calm his heart a little but found it hard to show a professional face. “Good evening, Severus and miss Y/L/N.” The principal smiled at them both. Like always, he wore fancy clothing and had a perfectly groomed beard. He also had that glint in his eyes, giving you the impression that he knew exactly what was going on, which made Severus a little nervous.

Dumbledore sat by the table, a teacup in his hand, smiling at you both with his glasses resting on the tip of his nose. “I am glad to see you are okay miss Y/L/N, and I am sorry to hear about your situation at home. I see Severus is helping you study, that is a rare sight, especially during summer vacation.” Severus coughed a little, hiding a small blush on his face. Why did this old man have to be so upfront? “Thank you, professor, and I am very grateful for professor Snape’s help”, you said, smiling at Severus. “I actually wanted to talk to you miss Y/L/N”, Dumbledore started, “it will be your final year with us after summer, and I was wondering if you were interested in a job at Hogwarts when you are done? I have been talking to Hagrid and he seems to really have been appreciating your help last year and was hoping you might want to continue to do that job. Now, miss Y/L/N, what do you say to become a Gamekeeper? You looked a little shocked at first, but then a smile broadened at your face, “really? Ar-are you serious? Yes, yes, I would love to take the job! I will work hard this year, and make myself worthy for it, I promise!” Severus smiled on your behalf, he loved to see you happy.

The principal laughed a little at your excitement and stood up from his chair, saying “well, then that is settled. I will give you more information in the future, but for now, you may enjoy the rest of the summer. Hehe, and please take care of Severus.” With that, he left the house. The sun was going down, causing a beautiful golden light to paint the room and your sweet smile. Severus felt happy for you, surely an important job like this at Hogwarts would make your father proud.


	10. Chapter 10

The evening after Dumbledore visited you, rain began falling loudly from the sky. The sound was faint from inside the house, but you could still hear the heavy droplets of water hitting tree leaves and making mud out of the road. It drummed on the rooftops and poured down the windows, blinding you from the outside world. Severus felt warm despite this weather lowering the degrees. No matter what he did, that brink of closeness you had earlier that day was all he could think of. What if Dumbledore did not interrupt? What would have happened between you? Hahh… He would most likely have closed the distance, he would have kissed you. You made him crazy.

You were reading again, which had become a habit of yours to do after dinner. Severus sat in his chair reading yet another potions book, and you sat on the floor with a book about magical creatures in your hands. The only difference was that this afternoon you did not look as obsessed with the books you were reading like you used to. No, you sat rather uneasy on the floor. Your eyes shifting from the words in the book to Severus. The professor was confused, did he look weirder than usual? He could not take it any longer, and asked “what is it? You have been looking at me rather attentively these few minutes.” Your cheeks turned red at the professor’s words. “Oh… Erm… I am sorry, I just…” You started, but you shut your mouth, hiding your face behind the book in your hands. “I just… What?” Severus asked, suddenly feeling interested in the continuation of your sentence. “I just… wondered how your lips would feel a-against mine…” Severus stood up and walked a little closer to you. You were bright red behind that book now. “What… did you say?” Severus asked he had to be sure his mind was not playing tricks on him.

Severus knelt down in front of you, and slowly pushed your book down, in order to see your face. Your eyes met his and you opened your mouth, “I said, I was wondering how your lips felt like.” Severus’ eyes widened, hearing you say it again, this time, right to him. He was not sure of what to say, “you… have felt them before, you know.” You then smiled, saying more confidently “I know, but I want to feel them more properly this time.” He swallowed, was he just given permission to kiss her? Your hand made its way to the side of his cheek. Your thumb stroked him a little, as you continued, “I really, want to kiss you, Severus.” With those words, you moved in closer, your lips slowly covering his own. The professor’s eyes were open, he was dazed. Feeling your soft lips on his, the sound of the rain felt so far away. You then moved away from him again, looking a little embarrassed. “They felt soft. I liked it”, you said. 

Severus was still shocked, but now all his restraint seemed to have vanished. His hands quickly grabbed the sides of your head pulling you in for another kiss. He wanted more, so much more. You opened your mouth a little as if inviting him in. His tongue, therefore, slid in you, slowly exploring the inside of your mouth. He felt feverish, your insides were so hot. As his tongue made its way around yours, small moans of pleasure came from you. Your hands grabbed his clothes, desperate to hold on to something. He then broke the kiss, a little scared he might have been a little rough. “Hahhh, I am sorry, I could not stop myself…” he said. You let out heavy breaths, saying “Severus… hah… Do it again, please.” He was surprised at your reaction, was this a dream?

This was dangerous, you were dangerous. How could he stop now, it was impossible? His hands, this time on your shoulders, pulled you in for yet another kiss. You moaned in between the wet sounds of him sucking your tongue. You seemed to lose strength and laid with your back against the floor. Severus was now on top of you, his big figure covering yours. You were kissing back, your fingers twined in his hair. It felt so good, so hot. He lifted his head, to finish the kiss, a small string of salvia between you glittered in the flickering light from the candles in the house. You were underneath him, your chest heaved as you breathed hard from the violent kiss. You looked up at him and smiled, sweetly. “Haahh, that felt amazing. Or what did you think?” you asked. It was a stupid question, “it did. Y/F/N… I have longed to do that, to feel you.” It felt silly to say such things, but it also felt good to finally let it out.

He was unsure of what to do next. He wanted to do more but thought it was best not to. He tried to stand up but was stopped by your small hand grabbing his clothes. “Don’t... Please, continue”, you almost whispered the words to him. Severus stopped his movements, “are your sure… If we continue, I think I would not be able to stop myself…” Again, twining your fingers in his hair, you said “maybe… I do not want you to stop.” Those final words were all it took. Severus let out a sigh, “you… What are you doing to me?”

His hands started to stroke your sides. You had such a beautiful form. He burrowed his face in your neck, smelling you. “Mmm, you always smell so sweet, Y/F/N…” His hands, now reaching your pants, was itching for more. “Can I…?” Severus' voice was low. You nodded in return, cheeks red. He took off your clothes, his heart beating so fast, you could probably hear it. Your skin was so smooth, so beautiful to the touch. It enticed him just letting his fingertips trace up and down your body. They stopped at your breasts. Slowly caressing them in his hands, he watched your reaction. You held in your voice, but the repeated twitching of your body was enough proof that you were feeling it. He wanted to see more of your reactions, and therefore put his mouth close to your bare breasts. At first, he simply kissed them, but then let his tongue run around your nipples. He sucked on them, loving how they turned harder in his mouth, how your hands gripped his clothes. He blew air on them, and then licked some more. You moaned like that, unable to keep it down any longer.

In between moans, you asked, “can we take off your clothes too?” It sounded like you really wanted him too, and it turned him on. “Of course, I’m sorry…” he said and took off his cloak. You started to unbutton his clothes. His white skin came to light, and Severus was suddenly reminded of all his flaws. Still, your hands moved over his body, your lips kissed his chest, spreading your love. “Haah, Y/F/N, you do not have to do anything you do not like…” A little pain in his voice, he was afraid you would be disgusted by him. “Oh, Severus, you have no idea how much I want you”, you said, kissing his lips again. “Y/F/N!” Severus kissed you down from mouth to your stomach, and slowly parted your legs. He kissed your inner thighs, making his way towards your vagina. His mouth in front of it, he breathed in your sweet smell. You shivered in his hands. Water in his mouth, he let his fingers touch your opening.

His fingers became wet with your juices, as they played with your inner folds. Hearing your moans, made him want to do more. He licked his middle finger and guided it to your opening. With his thumb, he made small circular movements around your clit. He loved feeling you twitch for each time the thumb graced your clit, for each time his finger went in and out of your vagina. He put his index finger in too and let his fingers vigour inside. It was wet, the sound filled his ears, and made his pants tighten. “Sev-Severus, I want you inside… Please…” you breathed out. “Haahh, Y/F/N, I want that too, but we have to make your opening a little bigger…” The words came out wrong, now, it seemed like he was bragging, but honestly, he just did not want to hurt you. He put another finger inside, twisting and turning them in order to widen your opening.

When Severus stopped his fingers, he was seriously at his limit. He opened his trousers and pulled out his steamy cock. He was so hard, it was painful. The professor sent a little apologetic look your way, and lifted your back a little, placing himself between your legs. Your hands covered your mouth as he entered you. Oh no, was it painful? He panicked a little, but it felt so good to fill you. He stopped at the base, letting you get used to his cock. “Aaaah, you… Y/F/N, you are so tight…” slipped out of him, but it was the truth. He looked at you and saw how you forced yourself to be quiet. He wanted to hear your voice, and thus attempted to move one of your hands, “let your voice out, I want to know if you like it.” You slowly let your arms to the sides, “I am sorry, shit… you are- ah! so much mmm… bigger than I thought…” Your voice was quivering with pain and pleasure. That drove him crazy with lust.

He gently started to move. Letting his cock slide in and out. Your voice indicated he had found your spot. “Haahh, ah! Severus…” Hearing you say his name in that tone, oh, it felt like heaven. His pace quickened, he turned breathless, looking at your breasts moving up and down by his furious thrusts of love. He felt bad for fucking you into the floor, so he decided to lift you up into his lap. This made you moan even louder, now that his cock thrust deeper. Fuck, you felt so good, so hot, so wet, so tight. His hands grabbed your hips and held your body in place as he moved underneath you. “Ah! Severus! Severus! This is too much! I’m… cumming!” you shouted into the room. Precum started to ooze out of him, making the sounds wetter, making his thrusts faster with the slick juices from you both. “Haah! Y/F/N, I’m… mmmm, cumming too…” The second after he had said it, his cum made its way up his urethra, making him hold his breath as white clouds filled his vision. You were holding him so tight, and your insides were squeezing his cock hard as you came too. His name escaped your mouth, and yours his. Severus shot his load inside you, filling you the brink so that your hot liquids started to prickle at the floor beneath you.

When you were done, you started to kiss. Violently, but sweet. He swallowed your voice before he let you go. Gasping for air, your bodies shivered from the after sex feeling. You limped your body on him, letting your weight be supported by his broad shoulders and strong arms. Severus felt bliss. He hugged you and smiled. This was the best evening he had ever had.


	11. Chapter 11

Severus’ back was hurting a little. He blinked several times, feeling slightly confused by his whereabouts. He was on the floor, naked. Your body rested on his, and your soft breasts squeezed against his chest. He gently shook your shoulder, trying to wake you. “Y/F/N…” You opened your eyes, “Mmm… good morning Severus.” You looked around you, “oh! Severus, I’m so sorry, I fell asleep on top of you! Are you all right?” You looked concerned and quickly pushed yourself up. Severus tried to burn the picture of you in his memory, your naked body in the morning sun, your slightly messy hair, and marks, his marks, on your tender skin.

Suddenly, he came to realize what he did last night. Sexual intercourse with a student; he could kiss his job goodbye. Still, looking at you now, a hint of embarrassment on your face and your beautiful smile greeting him, he felt no regret. He did not care anymore about the trouble he would face for this because he was with you. “Heh, I am fine. Good morning”, he said trying to smile back.

The morning followed with a peaceful breakfast. Later, both of you reading again, enjoying the last summer days. Severus did not want this summer to come to an end, no, he wanted these days with you to last forever. You did not talk, and though the silence was usually comfortable, it could not hurt to talk a little about your night together. He wondered if you liked it. If you wanted more, or if you wanted him to refrain from such actions. The professor tormented himself with these thoughts. Self-deprecating and never trusting someone who liked him. “Y/F/N, are you… okay with what we did last night?” He said, not pleased with his choice of words. You placed your book in your lap, “Severus… Last night was… amazing. I hope… that the love you showed me was true, and that this relationship is stronger than when we started.” You walked to where he sat in his chair and kissed his lips, “of course, I am okay with it.” Severus felt his heart pounding a little faster hearing your words. How did you manage to always to ease his mind? He had fallen deeply in love.

A few days after, when school started, Severus felt devastated. He looked at the students in the potions classroom, his eyes filled with despise. It was not Y/F/N’s class, just the fourth years. The professor seemed scarier than ever. What your absence did to him, showed on his face. “Don’t you think Snape is angrier than usual? I mean, look at him, he looks like he wants to kill someone!” a student said to another. Severus closed his eyes, tried to ignore the stupid comments. They were right. He was perhaps even unfair. It was not their fault you could not be together at this moment. He opened his eyes again. It was the school’s fault, he thought, and then his eyes turned even darker. “Ugh, scary…” said a student at the front row.

The hours felt long, and Severus never got to see you. Or so he thought. When the night covered Hogwarts in darkness, and the professor was about to go to sleep in his room, he heard a silent knock on his door. For a moment he hoped it was you, but the hallway was empty when he opened the door. He sighed and closed it, thinking he perhaps had gone delusional with his love for you. Suddenly, he heard a familiar laugh. He turned around but could not see you anywhere. “Y/F/N?” he asked. Then, out of nowhere, your figure became clear before him, and the professor realized what was going on. “Invisibility Potion… Is it me, or have you, actually, learned something from our practices this summer?” he said, hiding the happy look on his face from seeing you again. “Hehe, of course, I have, you are a great professor, Severus.” You walked up to him and gave him a hug, saying “I am sorry to have come uninvited, but I just... had to see you.” Severus was feeling a little overwhelmed; you sneak into his room, praising him for being a great professor and now hugging him, saying you had missed him. He hugged you back, almost lifting you up from the floor, “thank you for coming. Really…” Severus had difficulty saying what he really meant but hoped that his actions would reveal some of it.

You broke the hug and looked at the floor. “Severus, erm… can I stay? I don’t expect us to do something, I... want to stay here with you.” Your words echoed in his mind. Of course, he wanted you to stay, and he wanted to make love to you. Passionate, like that hot summer night at his house. He lifted your chin and looked deep into your eyes, trying to let you know how much he wanted you. He leaned down and kissed you on the lips. Your hands grabbed the soft material of his robes as the kiss grew more intense. You kissed back, begging him for more. Severus whispered in between the kisses rather feverishly, “seems you are expecting something, though…” Your cheeks flushed and you nodded ever so slightly. It made him ridiculously happy, knowing he caused this cute reaction.

He grabbed your sides and lifted you to his bed. His robes slightly flying from the swift movements. You wore the Slytherin uniform, reminding him he was the head of your house. It was wrong, but he could not stop his thoughts of how much of arousal it all was. He did not know what it was, exactly. Possessiveness, perhaps? Carefully he untied your tie and unbuttoning your shirt. When his hands sneak behind your back and opened your bra, he dived in between your round breasts. You moaned silently and grabbed his hair as the professor’s hands fondled your breasts. It drove him mad with lust. Making his way down your stomach, he lifted your skirt. Not even waiting for approval he kissed your pussy. “Ah, no you shouldn’t, Severus… hah, it’s dirty…” you whispered. Severus smiled to himself, almost mischievously, and let his tongue enter you. Your legs were over his shoulders and your hands fumbled to find something to hold on to. He stretched out your inner folds with his thumbs, letting his tongue get better access. When he sucked at your clitoris, you bucked your hips. Quickly, you found a pillow to muffle your moans, afraid someone might hear you from outside. The cute sounds you made, was enough to make his pre-cum dirty the front of his pants.

Severus swallowed your sweet juices, eating you out. Your toes curled and your fingers gripped hard at his hair. You were cumming. “Ah, ah, hah! Sev..erus…” your strangled moans of pleasure reached his ears, and he stopped his vigorous licking, letting you cum into his mouth. When done, he straightened his back and licked his lips, saying “hah… You taste so sweet, Y/F/N…” You moved your pillow down to look at him, cheeks red and still shivering from your climax. Your eyes noticed his huge bulge under his pants and swallowed. You put the pillow aside and grabbed his shoulders, “Severus, can I try something?”. You guided him to lie down on the bed. “Do whatever you desire…” he said, looking up at you in the dim lit room. You placed yourself on top, straddled him. A little embarrassed, you pulled down his pants and underwear, liberating his huge cock. You positioned yourself over it, guiding his length to your wet opening. You held your breath for a moment and slowly let yourself down. Severus moaned as you took him in completely. “Oh, how can you be so… hah, big?” you asked, not looking for an answer.

You placed your hands on his chest and moved your hips. “I haven’t- ah, done this before… ah! How should I do this?” you said, trying your best to move up and down. “Hah, you are doing- ah... great.” Severus could not believe what was happening. He was lost for words upon seeing you riding him like this. His hands grabbed your hips, helping you as he moved his hips upwards. “Hah, hah, hah… This feels so good- ah, I can’t stop!” you said breathlessly. You never lost eye contact, letting your bodies fall into a pleasing rhythm. No words, just heavy breaths came from both of you. However, you understood each other. Severus’ hand took hold of your neck and dragged you into a passionate kiss. Like this you both came, swallowing each other’s moans. It was hot, so hot where you were connected.


End file.
